familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Manatee County, Florida
Manatee County is a county in the U.S. state of Florida. Its 2010 population was 322,833. Its county seat and largest city is Bradenton. Manatee County is a part of the [[North Port-Bradenton-Sarasota, Florida Metropolitan Statistical Area|'North Port-Bradenton-Sarasota Metropolitan Statistical Area']] and along with Sarasota County to the south and several counties to the north is often considered part of the Tampa Bay Area. History The area now known as "Manatee County" was inhabited by Native Americans for thousands of years. The southern mouth of the Manatee River is the likely landing site for the De Soto Expedition and is the location of the U.S. National Park Service's DeSoto National Memorial. Manatee County was created in 1855. It was named for the Florida manatee (commonly called a "sea cow" though it is distantly related to the elephant), which is endangered and the state's official marine mammal. Every January, the Manatee County Fair takes place at the fairgrounds. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 83.01%) is land and (or 16.99%) is water. Adjacent counties *Hillsborough County, Florida – north (narrow strip of Hillsborough County separates Manatee County from Pinellas County) *Polk County, Florida – northeast corner *Hardee County, Florida – east *DeSoto County, Florida – southeast *Sarasota County, Florida – south National protected areas in Myakka River State Park]] * De Soto National Memorial * Passage Key National Wildlife Refuge * Lake Manatee State Park * Myakka River State Park Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 264,002 people, 112,460 households, and 73,773 families residing in the county. The population density was 356/sq mi (138/km²). There were 138,128 housing units at an average density of 186/sq mi (72/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 86.36% White, 8.19% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.90% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 2.84% from other races, and 1.39% from two or more races. 9.30% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 2005 Census estimates show the racial composition of the county as being 77.6% non-Hispanic whites, 11.8% Latino, 8.7% African-American and 1.3% Asian. (Source=http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/12/12081.html) In 2000 there were 112,460 households out of which 23.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.70% were married couples living together, 9.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.40% were non-families. 28.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.78. In the county the population was spread out with 20.70% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 24.60% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 24.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 93.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,673, and the median income for a family was $46,576. Males had a median income of $31,607 versus $25,007 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,388. About 7.10% of families and 10.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.30% of those under age 18 and 6.20% of those age 65 or over. Economy Bealls of Florida has its headquarters in unincorporated Manatee County."Contact Us." Bealls (Florida). Retrieved on December 14, 2009."Samoset CDP, Florida." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on December 14, 2009. Places Incorporated # City of Anna Maria # City of Bradenton # City of Bradenton Beach # City of Holmes Beach # Town of Longboat Key # City of Palmetto Unincorporated Census Designated Places *Bayshore Gardens *Cortez *Ellenton *Memphis *Samoset *South Bradenton *West Bradenton *West Samoset *Whitfield Other unincorporated places *Duette *Village of the Arts *Myakka City *Oneco *Parrish *Terra Ceia *Gillette *Palm View *Memphis Heights *Palm View *Manavista *Fort Hamer *Rutland *Manhattan *Oak Knol *Waterbury *Verna *Old Myakka *Marsh Island *Snead Island *Rattlesnake Key *Rye *Elwood Park *Ward Lake *Cedar Hammock *Willow *Foxleigh *Lake Manatee *Tara *Lakewood Ranch See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Manatee County, Florida References External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Manatee County Board of County Commissioners official website * Manatee County Supervisor of Elections * Manatee County Property Appraiser * Manatee County Sheriff's Office * Manatee County Tax Collector * Manatee County Search & Rescue Special districts * Manatee County Public Schools * Southwest Florida Water Management District * Port Authority of Manatee County, Florida Judicial branch * Manatee County Clerk of Courts * Office of the State Attorney, 12th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving DeSoto, Manatee, and Sarasota counties * Circuit and County Court for the 12th Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Manatee Chamber of Commerce * Florida Gulf Islands Bradenton Area Convention and Visitors Bureau * Village of the Arts Category:Counties of Florida Category:Manatee County, Florida Category:Established in 1855 Category:Bradenton–Sarasota–Venice metropolitan area